The Princess Leia Poster
by editor frog
Summary: When a friend of Reid's finds a certain poster in his closet, Reid wonders just how bad things can get... Sequel to mabelreid's "Moving Day.


**This is for those readers of mabelreid's story "Moving Day" who would like to know just how that poster got destroyed. Hope you enjoy, and usual disclaimers.

* * *

**

"What's this?" A pair of green eyes stared thoughtfully at a certain poster Reid kept visible but well-hidden in his room.

"_That?_ Oh, um…"

"Lucky guy, finding one of those," his friend Chase complimented, packing away Reid's socks into a cardboard box for his impending move. "Not too many good shots of Carrie Fisher in that getup left."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I got…lucky, there," Reid replied haltingly.

"Okay, Kyle and I finished packing away that monster of an espresso machine," another voice said, and soon Oliver Lawrence was carefully stepping inside the haphazardly helter-skelter space that had once been Reid's bedchamber. "Anything else that needs hauling? Kyle's got the truck running, so…"

"Um, there's the computer desk out there, and my bookshelf."

"Ollie, come take a look at this," Chase said, beckoning her friend and partner with a _come-hither_ gesture. "Dr. Reid here was fortunate enough to find one of these babies!" The raven-haired woman's hands waved towards the full-length poster of Princess Leia in the infamous gold bikini. "Nice, huh?"

Blue eyes scanned the poster, and as his smile grew wider his mind began to race. "Oh, yeah," Oliver smiled. "_Very_ nice."

"Yeah, it, uh, it is," Reid stammered. "Um, about the bookshelf…"

--What the hell's taking so long?— Kyle Parker wondered, his hands flying as fast as his feet. –Gas is expensive, you know!—

--"Kyle, have a look at Dr. Reid's find…"-- Chase said, pointing once again to the large poster.

"_Oh, shit!"_ The words came out garbled and fuzzy, but everyone in the room understood. Kyle stared at his friends a long moment, and then he grinned sheepishly as he slowly backed out of the tiny hallway and ran for the door.

"The hell was that for?" Oliver wondered.

"Beats me," Chase said. "It's a good likeness of Carrie Fisher…except…" As the woman studied it closer, she began to notice a few discrepancies in the shot. "Carrie Fisher's eyes aren't green," she said finally. "And her hair isn't _quite_ that dark…" Chase's expression grew darker as realization came crashing down on her.

"Um, really, I can explain…" Reid stammered, trying not to trip over packed boxes or pieces of bed frame. He inched closer to the door, fearing the fallout of this discovery.

"_No pictures._ I remember saying that _very_ clearly," Chase said, her voice rising firmly. "And what happens?!"

"I swear, no one's seen it," Reid promised, now only centimeters from the door. "On my life, no one's seen it…"

"And no one's _ever_ gonna see it again!" Chase said, taking the print out fo the glass frame and crumpling it up tightly. "When I get home, it's getting _burned!_"

"Chase, calm down," Oliver said, realizing that things might not go over well for his FBI agent friend at all. "You know Reid wouldn't go showing that off—I mean, it was hanging inside the closet, for crying out loud!"

The investigator seethed. Then she took a deep breath. "You're right. I know Reid wouldn't just show that off. Hence, someone gave him a copy." Turning towards Reid, who was mentally wondering just how deadly his friend could become, Chase said, "I can forgive you, but you'll have to tell me where you got the print. I know you didn't do it yourself—for one thing, you weren't at that convention. Was it Morgan or Kyle?"

Reid's eyes widened.

"Simple question—Morgan, or Kyle?"

Oliver closed his eyes as he chuffed. "I know who it was."

"Who?"

"You ever see Kyle run that fast, ever?"

It took a second for all the connections to fall into place. "I'm gonna _kill_ him!" Chase said, racing for the apartment door.

As soon as she left, Reid let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, my God," he said as Oliver continued packing socks. "I thought she'd kill me…"

"Nah. She'd have to explain to Hotch why you were gone, and that's something she rather not have to do, if you catch me. Still, having the scare of your life…"

"It _was_ a good picture."

Oliver smiled. "Yeah, that it was."


End file.
